Shion Pavlichenko
Shion Pavlichenko '(紫苑・パブリチェンコ? ''Shion Paburichenko, Russian: Шион Павличенко) is the twin brother of Suou Pavlichenko and the son of Dr. Mikhail Pavlichenko, a scientist who was studying Contractors. Personality Whilst as a Contractor, like all Contractors, he seems to find it hard to understand normal human emotions. He makes an effort to understand them, by looking at them from a scientific point of view, but has little success. As he was wheelchair bound, and didn't leave the house, he had his twin sister to take photographs of the outside world, maybe in an attempt to understand it better. He shows concern for his sister and gets along quite well with her although it seems he doesn't care that much about his mother. Due to his innate nature as a Contractor, his father isolated him and wanted him to have as little interaction with the outside world as possible. His father took this to such an extent as to warn his sister to stay away from him. Even so, he seems to have a good understanding of everything going on around him. Shion cares for Suou so much he creates a world for her and even calls her his sister. He also goes so far as to protect Suou from Tanya Akulova by killing her. Background see a meteor crashing towards them as kids.]] When he was a kid, his sister, father, and Shion were gazing into the night sky. Shion noticed that there were shooting stars, and Suou decided to make a still unrevealed wish. As the night continued more and more stars began to fall, in rapid succession. One of the "stars" crashed into where they were camping, and on that day, Shion became a contractor.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 This was what Suou believed but later it is revealed by Mikhail Pavlichenko that Shion has always been a Contractor. During a visit to the university where his father worked at, the young Shion was caught up in an explosion. His sister, Suou, was killed and his mother, Asako, was knocked unconscious. When she woke up, Asako went to find Suou, leaving Shion outside the building. However, when she returned, Shion had gone inside and waved goodbye to her from a window. He stayed with Mikhail thereafter, while Asako left the country.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 Abilities '''Near-Perfect Duplication: Shion can make perfect clones of anything with only a single flaw from the original. It is unknown to what extent his ability can be used, but so far, he has cloned his father, himself (Suou), and an alternate Earth. He also seems to be able to manipulate finer details in the clones that he made; such as: creating false memories in his "Suou", his cloned father having only 24 hours worth of memory, and an alternate world without contractors or dolls. Another aspect of his power is that he was somehow able to communicate with Suou telepathically in one instance. This, however, might have been a memory he installed and that it would only trigger if certain events occur. Obeisance: He loses control to use his legs every time he uses his power, thus he is forced to rely on a wheelchair. '''Marksman: '''His father likely trained him in hunting like his sister. Shion has demonstrated to be accurate in using an anti-tank rifle, similar to the PTRD-41 that Suou materilizes with her contractor ability, albeit that the fact that he is left handed as opposed to his twin. Part in the Story When his sister returned from school, they talk about the day's events before she leaves. Later, as the military is about to raid their house, Shion goes to meet his father, and asking about the hidden escape routes. He states he has paid his contract, and stands up from his wheelchair. As Suou makes her way into the house via a secret passage way, Shion guides her to safety. He made her change into his clothes, and left her a charm, in which he says is a guarantee that they'll meet again. While walking away from the house, Shion notices Suou taking pictures, turns to her, and bids her a final goodbye before he disappears from view. .]] He is next seen talking with his father about his plan, who is miraculously alive despite having seemingly died, in the same aquarium he visited with his family several years ago, wearing his eyepatch and once again being wheelchair-bound.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 Later, with his father accompanying him, he uses a PTRD rifle, the same model that Suou uses, except with the bolt action located on the left side, as opposed to Suou's, which is on the right side, to kill Tanya from afar, blowing a hole through her torso.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 Once again, in the same aquarium, he and his father discuss his ability and the fake memories they gave to his copy of Suou. Mikhail says that she will suffer if she learns the truth, but Shion replies that she has to learn what pain is. Suou finds Shion inside Hell's Gate, where they discuss her situation. As they are talking, Shion vanishes from his wheelchair. He meets with Izanami, with whom he concludes a deal to send Suou to the alternate world he created, as a human. July leads Suou back to Shion, who tells her that he has made the deal and that it is his gift to her. He asks her to look after the world he made and say hello to their parents before dying.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 12 Appearances Trivia * He was referred to as Izanagi by some Section 3 officials in episode 7. Gallery Shion Pavlichenko close up.jpg|Shion Shion And Suou.PNG|Shion and Suou Family.PNG|Shion, Suou and their mother S2E1 Suou and Shion Pavlichenko.jpg|Suou and Shion talk as they eat in his room. Season 2 Episode 1-2.jpg Shion.PNG Shion 2.jpg|Shion and his father, Mikhail. Shion Without the eye bandages.PNG Shion Death.PNG|Shion's death. S2E12 Shion dies, Suou and July look on.jpg|Shion is taken by Izanami. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Shion Pavlichenko Category:Male